Noche de Pasión
by Alexa95
Summary: Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para un amigo... no se que poner en este Summary...pasen y leanlo...si quieren


**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Martin! Pásatela genial**

**Aquí dejo esta historia que es un regalo de cumpleaños…para alguien que ya olvide ¿Quién era?**

**Espero lo disfruten…**

Podía escuchar sus latidos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, sonrió ante tal escena, jamás había encontrado a nadie más adorable que a mi pequeño Leopold, con su cabello rubio desordenado y esos hermosos ojos grises desbordando inocencia, el rubio más pequeño comenzó a frotarse los nudillos, clara evidencia que estaba nervioso y no le culpaba, incluso yo lo estaba… Lo sé, el increíble Kenneth McCormick no debe estar nervioso ante esa parte de su vida. Una parte que se sabía y si fuera un concurso no le dejarían participar alegando que Profesionales no.

Pero en fin, eso era diferente, hacía apenas unos años que había descubierto que amaba a ese pequeño inocente…y vaya que le exasperaba ¿¡Saben lo frustrante que fue!? Primero de asimilar que se había enamorado de ese pequeño…tuvo que hacer varios movimientos, tantos que por accidente termino muriendo por una confusión de Craig y es que terminar cargando a Tweek y que este se encontrara semi-desnudo en su habitación…era fácil de malinterpretar. Después murió por culpa de él topo quien le dejo caer un montón de tierra encima…y solo porque hizo sonreír a Gregory…idiota.

Pero después de todo, ya se encontraba al lado de su rubio, del chico que hizo que su mano trabajara el doble. Al termino de todo una tortura, al fin se encontraban solos en la casa del más pequeño, agradecía profundamente al gordo quien para saldar una deuda le había quitado a los enfadosos padres de su adorado rubio…tal vez los secuestro, pero eso no importaba, esa noche solo serían ellos y se dejaría de llamar Rodolfo si no le daba la mejor noche de su vida.

Acaricio lentamente su mejilla sintiendo su suave tacto y su sonrojo aumento, me acerco lentamente observando como cierra sus ojos, sonrió internamente posando mis labios sobre los suyos, saboreándolos lentamente, lamo sus labios logrando que los entre abra un poco, aprovechando para introducir mi lengua en su cavidad bucal, comenzando así una danza lenta, rodeo su cintura apegando más su cuerpo al mío, el tímidamente rodea mi cuello, pronto el aire comienza a faltarnos separándome a regañadientes

—K-Kenny…yo—le silencio poniendo mi dedo índice en sus labios, pronto siento mi rostro arder, el comienza a lamer mi dedo de una forma muy sexi, pronto mi "Amiguito" se emociona, me estremezco al sentir como comienza a chupar, pronto comienza a absorber de una forma muy profesional, lo que hace que mi sangre hierva ¿Quién diablos le habrá enseñado? Pronto comienzo a besarle de nueva cuenta, acariciando su pecho por debajo de su chaqueta, sacándole uno que otro suspiro.

Nuestras bocas se vuelven a encontrar besándole con pasión, le levanto dirigiéndome a la cama depositándolo lentamente colocándome encima de él quitándole su chamarra celeste, colocando mi mano en sus pezones que se encontraban rígidos comencé a bajar besando su cuello succionando y mordiendo

—K-Kenny—jadea, mi mano baja hasta su entre pierna, que se encontraba erecto, le quito el pantalón junto a los bóxer comenzando a masturbar su hombría

—Aah, Ke-Kenny—vuelvo a besarle sin dejar por un momento de masturbarlo, sintiendo como acaricia mi espalda—Kenny voy a—me avisa con un sonrojo, enseguida me detengo, él se levanta un poco mientras me besa con pasión, algo que verdaderamente me desconcierta, se coloca encima de mí, quitándome los pantalones, le miro consternado y el solo sonríe divertido.

Ahora es su turno, agarra mi miembro mientras lame la punta, sacándome un gemido

— ¿Butters?—pregunto confundido mientras una ola de placer me invade, me estremezco sujetando al rubio del cabello

—Bu-Butters—sale de mi voz justo cuando llego al clímax…mierda, él se levanta observado como de su comisura sale un poco, le beso instintivamente mientras nuestras lenguas se juntan, le acuesto nuevamente mientras acaricia mi pecho

— ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?—bien tal vez no era momento de preguntas, pero eso me estaba matando y cuando la muerte es nombrada…por favor tómenlo literal.

—Kenny no creo que sea momento de eso—me respondió, mirándome con ojos de cachorro, cedi, pronto las caricias aumentan,

—Kenny…por favor—me hablo con suplica, sintiéndome como el malo…lo cual excitaba.

—Date la vuelta—le ordenó él niega lentamente

—Pre-prefiero estar así Kenny—sonrió mientras le beso nueva cuenta, le abro un poco sus piernas

—Ah—gime cuando introduzco uno de mis dedos, seguido de otro y así hasta tener los tres dedos, haciendo que se acostumbre a la fricción.

Pronto pongo mi miembro erecto en su entrada, ambos gemimos ante el contacto, lo penetro lentamente, sintiendo esa estreches…simplemente perfecto.

—Ah…ah—gemía con mayor volumen a medida que las embestidas tomaban mayor velocidad, comienzo a masturbarle sin dejar de embestirlo, haciendo sus gritos más profundos

—Kenny…voy…—le beso ahogando nuestros gemidos al momento de llegar al Clímax, él se corre en mi mano y yo dentro de él, me dejo caer suavemente en su pecho, mientras limpio mi mano con las sabanas…no se lo digan a Butters.

—Te amo—susurramos al mismo tiempo, lo cual hace que sonriamos. Tiempo después ambos nos entregamos a Morfeo

**Fin 03/11/2014**

**Dios realmente se me hizo muy difícil hacer esto…mucho**

**Me disculpo si no salió como lo esperaban en especial Martin…me disculpo**

**Mejor me dedicare a criar gatos…para llegar a ser la loca de los gatos…**

**Agradezco a los que lo leyeron y los que dejen Reviews**

**Sin más que aportar me despido… ¡Adioo! **


End file.
